Welcome Home, Anna
by Kattes Moon
Summary: A war between shamans and humans where many people whether young or old were forced to fight in was finally over. Both leaders eventually made peace after years of battles. On both sides, only a few handful of people had survived. One of them was Anna Kyoyama, a girl who was only 13 years old.(Insired by the anime Violet Evergarden) AU
1. Chapter 1

After many years war was finally over. A war between shamans and humans where many people whether young or old were forced to fight in. Both leaders eventually made peace and claimed the war over. On both sides, only a few handful of people had survived. One of them was Anna Kyoyama, a girl with unusually strong shamanic powers who was only 13 years old.

A girl with beautiful blonde hair and coffee brown eyes covered in bandages gasped awake on a hospital bed. Confused at first she looked at the heart monitor figuring she was at the hospital. Besides her a raspy but firm voice called out to her.

"I see that you're awake."

Anna looked to see a fragile looking blind old woman but with a very strong aura around her. Immediately the shaman lifted her hand up to her forehead like she was blocking the sun with her elbow bent 70 degrees. "Yes Madam Kino."

Asakura Kino was the mother of General Asakura Mikihasa, a great man who saved many lives in the war.

"Oh please, no need or that. You have received severe injuries, are you alright?"

The blonde itako looked at her stomach to see it was also covered in thick layers of bandages.

"Yes ma'am. Will you be giving me my next mission?"

"Anna… the war is over."

She repeated, "The war is over? If the war is over am I now useless? Will I be thrown away?"

'Emotionless..' Kino sighed, "I'm here to take you with me Anna. You are not part of the military anymore."

"Where?"

"To Tokyo. Where my grandson lives. I've seen how you fought, you are the perfect wife for the Asakuras'. And you are still so young. You will be able to learn many new things there."

Anna once again saluted. "Yes ma'am. I will do my best."

…

Once they were out of the hospital Anna changed into a short black dress with a red bandanna.

In the taxi curious, Kino asked, "Who gave you that bandanna? The fabric is very high quality."

"Someone very special."

"I see."

It was very hard to keep a conversation with Anna. If Kino asks a question she would only be answered in short sentences with no expression. Just a blank face.

She was just like a doll, performing what people ask her to do without a question. A living robot. Her strong shamanic powers were not to be ignored in the war. After getting abandoned by her parents because of her strange powers to see ghosts and read minds the military for shamans trained her to become a living killing robot. Not like the other kids she was taught how to use her oversoul. They were taught how to write or read. She was taught how to fight and kill with no hesitation, while they were able to laugh and play. Although Anna didn't show it, she was burning inside.

No.. It was more like she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I'M GETTING A-A FIANCEE?!", a young boy with spiky brown hair and orange headphones screamed.

"Yoh! Quite down!" Yohmei, his grandpa, scolded. "I traveled all the way to Funbari and now you're screaming at my face! Anyway, your grandmother, Kino is on her way bringing her so you better get ready to meet her!" He summoned his spirits which chased the poor boy outside.

Outside, Yoh kicked a rock towards a road. 'Stupid grandpa! Since the war is over I thought I'd be free!' He ruffled his hair in frustration.

A taxi suddenly honked telling him to move out of the road so it can park.. in front of his house? Yoh jumped in surprise and ran towards the sidewalk. The door opened for Yoh to see the most prettiest person he has ever seen. Her slim figure and cute face seemed so…

Just as Yoh was thinking about her she looked straight at him. She then saluted which was very nerve wrecking for the boy. "Mr. Asakura Yoh."

"A-ah? Call me Yoh!", he stuttered in surprise.

"My apologies."

Yoh looked over to his grandma who was paying the taxi driver. "Grandma Kino!"

"Ah, Yoh you're here. This is Anna Kyoyama, your fiancee."

Anna saluted once again. "It is nice to meet you sir."

Kino slightly pushed Yoh towards Anna. "Show her around the area Yoh. Starting from today she will be living here and attend school with you."

"This is way to sud-."

"Have fun.", Kino waved Yoh signaling him to go as she walked inside his house to get Yohmei and go back to their home.

Yoh gulped looking at Anna. She noticed and once again saluted. "You don't need to do that."

"Sir?"

"You don't need to salute. Actually I'm not even sure if I'm worthy enough for someone to do that. You're not in the military anymore Anna."

"Understood, sir."

Even if he said it moments ago, this time he smiled. "Just call me Yoh! Also you don't need to be so polite. It's kind of scary!"

Anna looked down in response. A few strands of hair fell in front of her dull brown eyes.

'She looks somewhat.. sad.' The boy shook his head. He reached and was about to grab her wrist without thinking and in an instance Anna jumped back from Yoh, cautious that he might have attacked in surprise. "Ah, sorry, Anna!" Yoh brought out his hand. "Come on! I'll show you my favourite places to relax!"

"Yes." Anna slowly taking his hand she slightly smiled.. 'What was this feeling?'

Yoh showed Anna all the places he knew in Tokyo. She also learned many new things and saw beautiful sceneries she had never thought she would ever see. Time has flew past so very fast that the moon and stars casted a pale light upon them. Yoh took her to his most favourite place that he would always view the sky at. The graveyard.

Without a thought Yoh grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the top of the hill. He pointed at the sky. "Look Anna! Aren't the stars so relaxing?"

Anna eyes shone when she followed Yoh's gaze towards the stars.

"It's so beautiful… "

 _Flashback…_

 _Anna looked up at the night sky. Smoke was still hovering the area making it hard to see. Almost everyone got killed in her team after they ran into an ambush. A few teammates luckily survived when Anna had to pull out a smoke bomb. Looking at the moon didn't feel comforting anymore._

 _Present…_

The same sky she is under at right now than back then felt safer. Perhaps it was the boy next to her. His cheerful aura around him and calm voice felt reassuring. She slightly smiled.

Yoh blushed deeply by her reaction. 'She's so beautiful.' He then noticed he was holding Anna's hand. Yoh quickly let go and started rubbing his head, panicking. "Sorry."

The blonde repeated, "Beautiful? I never heard that word before. Does it mean the same as pretty?"

The shaman quickly covered his mouth. 'Did I say that outloud? There's no time to feel nervous!'

"E-eh! Yeah, it does. But.. I feel that the word beautiful has a deeper meaning."

Anna looked up again. "Then Yoh… I believe that that the stars are very.. Beautiful."

"I agree."

 **A/N: REVIEWS ARE GREAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been over a week since Yoh met Anna when Kino called her grandson to get Anna ready for school. So far, Yoh taught her how to cook but only ramen for now, he taught her how to write and read. Anna was an unusual fast learner. Only after just reviewing the syllables and forms of the Japanese language, she has already memorized and caught up. She was ready.

Yoh lead her the way to school. He noticed that Anna's tie was tied wrong so he stopped in front of her. "Here Anna, you wore you tie wrong." He demonstrated by untying hers and doing it once again, then smiled. "Got it?"

Anna replied, "Yes, thank you. I'll do it successfully next time."

"Come, class is almost starting!"

Once they reached the classroom Yoh informed the teacher about Anna and in response he nodded. "Anna you will be waiting here until the teacher tells you to come in."

"Yes."

Anna jumped back when the teacher was about was to touch her shoulder. He was a human.

A voice in the back of her head whispered. "Kill all humans."

She was about to summon her oni's when she was suddenly stopped Yoh grabbing her hand. "Wait Anna, don't!"

Confused Anna looked at him and questioned, "B-but why?"

"It's over, Anna! You're safe!"

The teacher who was in an attack stance looked very concerned. 'A shaman from the military? She's too young.. I know that the war is over but..' The man who was recently hired to become a teacher used to be a soldier in the war. Many teachers have been replaced to people that knew how to attack and defend all over the country whether they were a shaman or a human, just in case someone intrudes.

She dropped her hand down that was about to summon oni's and bowed. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's ok. I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding."

Yoh wiped his hand with the back of his hand and sighed, glad that no one got hurt. "Well, I'm going inside. Ok, Anna?" He got a nod in response.

Yoh walked in the classroom just when the bell started to ring. The teacher followed him as Anna was left out in the hall.

As soon as she heard her que to come in she opened the door to the classroom and went in. Just like before, when she met Yoh, Anna once again saluted in front of everyone in the classroom. She introduced herself in a very mannered way but ina robotic tone. "My name is Anna Kyoyama. It is very nice to meet you."

Whispers from many students started forming from shock or surprise.

'What's with that?'

'Is she a shaman or human?'

'The government should of killed all the shamans from the start.'

'Is she from the army or something?'

'Weird~'

'She's so pretty!'

'If she is from the military, it's best if we stay away from her.'

The teacher, who was also a bit surprised stuttered. "U-uh.. You can sit in any empty seat Kyoyama-san."

After the war started many students stopped coming to school in fear they might get attacked or many other personal reasons, so many desks were empty. Anna looked for a seat next to Yoh, but they were all taken, so she took a seat that was beside a window. The outside always comforted her.

Once lunch break started Yoh quickly took her to the roof before people started bombarding her questions.

"No more saluting alright? People might find it weird.."

Anna nodded in response. "I'm very sorry."

He grabbed her hand with his. "Anna, you don't need to say sorry! It's ok!"

…

Days has passed as the two shamans continued going to school Yoh noticed Anna had a pained expression each time they were close or in school.

Yoh asked her multiple times if she was ok only to be answered the same sentence.

"I'm fine."

She did not want to bother him with her doubts and pains.

Another couple of days has passed when Anna suddenly crouched down in the middle of sidewalk on the way to school.

"A-Anna?! Are you ok?!", Yoh who was beside her asked Anna touched her shoulder in comfort letting her know that he was there for her.

The blonde girl touched her head in pain and before he knew it oni's were in front of Yoh ready to attack him and the people that were close.

"Their minds!..." Anna whispered trying the withstand the pain.

"Their minds?" Yoh repeated in confusion. That's when the answer hit him. 'She could read minds?!'

Yoh panicked. All the thoughts he wondered about her- she read them the whole time! "SOR-"

He was suddenly punched by an oni which made him crash to a wall behind him. He gasped in pain, but as soon as he gathered his thoughts on what was happening Yoh tried to bring Harusame out when he remembered he left Harusame AND Amidamaru in his house.

The embarrassed shaman jumped up and started running towards Anna. He then picked her up and screamed, "RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the past few days Anna locked herself in her room only coming out when Yoh calls her out.

"Yoh-dono, is anything wrong with Anna-san?", Amidamaru once asked the shaman when they were walking back home from the last day of school before Winter break. Lately, Yoh has been bringing Amidamaru with him to school because of the incident that happened with Anna just a few days ago.

"She's just confused that's all. Anna is just trying to understand that not all humans are bad. I guess her past is blocking her from realizing that.", he answered with a grin.

…

Meanwhile in Anna's room, the blonde shaman was laying on the floor instead on the futon that was laid out beside her trying to think.

She thought back on the day when both her and Yoh ran away from the oni's she created by accident.

'Not all humans are bad.' The sentence he told her echoed in her mind.

But why?! Weren't humans the ones that were killing all the shaman's? However, if it is Yoh's wish for her to not hurt humans anymore, then she will stop. Anna who was about to get out of her room suddenly felt hot water dripping down her cheeks. She touched them only to see her fingertips covered with water.

'I'm crying?...'

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her tears. She started sniffling which then changed to quite sobbing. Yoh, who was passing by her room to get to his, heard Anna and stopped abruptly in front of her door.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"..." After a long pause Anna answered with quite hiccups blocking most of her words. "Yes. I'm fine thank you."

Yoh sighed in frustration. Why did she always had to keep her feelings to herself? Why couldn't he help her?

"I'm very sorry.."

Those three words that broke Yoh's train of thought came from Anna made her look so… _fragile_.

Yoh immediately slid the door open and ran up to Anna, hugging her tightly. "I told you, you don't need to say sorry."

The darkness that covered the room couldn't let him see her face, but by the warm water slowly dripping down his shirt from her cheeks and the hiccups he felt, he could tell Anna was crying. How could this girl who appeared so strong, emotionless look so delicate? She was from the military or christ's sake! She survived the war! And yet… there she was, leaning against Yoh in his arms with so much sadness displayed on her face. Like a flower that was about to wilt.

"W-why are you helping me? All I ever gave you was pain and misfortune! All you do is help me while I give you nothing! Why.. am I not thrown away yet? I don't understand…", weak, Anna punched him in the shoulder only to be stopped and held by his. His body felt warm against her cold one, it felt comforting.

"Well it's because…", Yoh paused in embarrassment.

Anna slightly smiled. "I see." She was glad the darkness couldn't let them see anything.

"Ai… Let's go to the temple together.", Yoh exclaimed gently wiping her tears away. "I know to go where there is a big crowd is hard for you… but, to fulfill wishes, praying at temples in the New Years is most effective. Speaking your wishes to the Gods at the start of the start of the New Year- but that is not to beg for protection, but to set a goal for oneself. For example, what you wish to do this year or what you would like to become? To make an agreement with the Gods not to have any relations with anyone- to have a free heart.. I think- you'd like to settle that powers of yours, right?"

"But… I…"

"There'll be a way. If you really cannot standing being in crowds… and accidently call up an oni, then let's run away together. Even if prayers cannot tame that power of yours in the end, it doesn't matter. "

Yoh then warmly smiled, comforting Anna. "If that happens, then just wait 'till I become Shaman King, then I will do something about it."

'The Shaman King, huh?...', Anna thought.

"Heh heh. this is embarrassing.."

"Thank you Yoh."

…

"ANNA!" Yoh screamed after his fiance who was being held by the gigantic hands of the oh-oni she created.

"MY HEAD!"

She screamed in pain. After the many months of trying to hold in her powers, oni started summoning out of nowhere. The inner hearts of humans were very dark indeed.

Even after many hits the oh-oni's body regenerated again and again. Running away because of Anna's slightly opened feelings, Yoh unfortunately lost sight of it and is now trying to find them.

"Yoh-dono we can't beat the oni unless we use-"

"I know! I know that- but!..."

"Yoh-dono?"

"I'm not worthy enough.. Because of me.. Matamune is.."

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Yoh, the son of General Mikihasa was currently in battle after his team ran into an ambush._

" _MATAMUNE, OVERSOUL!"_

 _Matamune, Yoh's first spirit partner fused together with his furyoku into his katana immediately killing the humans that attacked them. But more and more came, slowly exhausting the shaman._

" _Yoh are you alright?"_

" _I can still keep going."_

 _The shaman kept striking and slashing with no rest making both him and his spirit drain their furyoku out. Little did he know that his spirit's furyoku was not going to last._

" _AH!", Yoh screamed in pain when several bullet grazed his body._

 _Matamune, who was about to tell Yoh his situation stopped knowing that Yoh will surely die once he tells him. So the shaman kept on going and going not knowing… that his first spirit, his first friend... was dying._

" _We will meet again someday, Yoh…"_

 _ **Present…**_

"BECAUSE OF ME MATAMUNE IS DEAD!"

"Yoh-dono…"

A crash suddenly was heard near the Asakura stopping Amidamaru from speaking. Yoh started running towards the sound which lead to what looked like an abandoned shrine. The sculptures were all smashed and broken in pieces.

A rough voice interrupted his thoughts. "You are insane here to have come here just to be slaughtered. Isn't that right? Yoh Asakura."

"Great demon where is Anna?"

With a confused look the oh-oni questioned, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I asked you where Anna is. Are you even listening to me?"

The demon suddenly punched Yoh in the stomach. Yoh, who was about to block it with his sword was a little bit too slow.

Amidamaru cried out to his master. "Yoh-dono, please! Use Oversoul!"

"But I-!..."

"You really are pathetic." A sharp voice pierced through the air. "Aren't you the one telling me to let go of the past?"

"Anna!"

Yoh looked at the blonde shaman who was on a cliff wearing a worn out white kimono, holding a lantern hanging on a stick.

"Just because that cat died you won't fight anymore? You useless person. What was the point of getting that samurai spirit then? Oh-oni kill them!"

"Yes, mommy!"

Yoh held his katana up. Maybe… _he_ had to let go. All this time Matamune wanted Yoh to be free. To live with no remorse, but all he did was live in pain, with regrets. 'I'm sorry Matamune. And… Thank you, Anna. For making me realize.'

"W-what?!"

"AMIDAMARU! IN! HARUSAME!"

"Oversoul?! What is this? Could it be… So what?! You think you can beat me in my power up form?!"

The oh-oni was about to land another punch when his wrist was immediately cut off. The atmosphere was quite from shock. What speed…

Memories with Matamune triggered in Yoh's mind making tears start dripping down his face. He started running towards the oni making it slightly back away. Yoh striked Harusame across the demon's chest making him stagger down and start blood gushing out of the deep wound he caused.

"UGAH!" The oni tried once more only to fall to the ground. His foot was becoming transparent. "WHAT IS THIS?! MY LEG IS DISAPPEARING AND I CAN'T STAND UP!" He looked around to see how this was happening. 'IT'S THAT BRAT! SHE STARTED OPENING HER HEART AGAIN!'

Anna sweatdropped, on the verge of crying. "Wh… Why… Why are you… Trying to save me… Sacrificing yourself and doing something you always tried to forget because it caused you pain…"

'Because I…'

"Why?! I hate humans! I hate them. I hate them this much and still… I'm this dirty and still... "

"CHEH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOMMY? IT IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SHAKEN BY MEANINGLESS THINGS! DID YOU FORGET THOSE PAINFUL DAYS?! REMEMBER! THAT SUFFERING! THE HATRED! THE GRUDGE!"

Both Yoh and Anna glanced at the oni with shocked expressions. "Who would forget something like that? Above anyone else, I hold a grudge against the world. But!", Anna started to blush looking up at the clouds that were starting to clear up from the snow storm. "Even more than that… I have begun to love this man. The one who is going to disappear is you, oh-oni."

"GUH!", the demon slowly started to transform, its teeth bearing out. "I'LL KILL YOU! BWAHAHA! IF THAT'S THE CASE, I'LL KILL YOU TOO AND ERASE YOU FROM THE EARTH!" He started to form onis from his right hand when, like the speed of light, they were cut off making blood spray out.

The oni's form started to slowly get thinner and disappear. Yoh looked at Anna with eyes that could comfort anyone and make them feel safe. "...you are covered in blood. Are you ok, Anna?"

He was answered with a slight nod.

"Good then." Yoh gripped on the necklace Matamune gave him as a rememberance, remembering that all the cat spirit wanted was Yoh to be happy. "Let's go home."

 **A/N: Hey, so this chapter is basically Osorezan Revoir but the crappy version lol. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE!**


End file.
